Flash Disk HentaIndo
by DYNAmite's
Summary: Indonesia bawa flash disk ke rapat negara. Sayangnya, ada orang iseng yang masukin game aneh ke FDnya. Kekacauan pun terjadi. Warning: yaoi content, Male!Indo, bahasa, dll. Apa harus ada sekuelnya?


**Flash Disk**

Diclaimer: Hidekazu Himaruya

Summary: Dan Indonesia berjanji takkan membawa flash disk laknat itu ke rapat antar Negara… Apalagi di hadapan lelaki bejat macam mereka…

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, aneh, abal, kata ber'variasi', Male!Nesia, dll, ingetin saya kalo ada salah…

Pagi yang cerah di dunia Tubbie (Dunianya Teletubbies ini kan?), eh, salah naskah!

Pagi yang cerah nan ceria di sebuah gedung tinggi yang menjulang langit (kayaknya gak perlu banget…) , ya, sebut saja gedung PBB. Di sana kini sedang ramai-ramainya para personifikasi berkumpul. Setelah semua personifikasi dirasa sudah semua, rapat pun dimulai.

"Siang, Mon Cherry, Nesia~ Belum pulang atau mau abang temenin nih?" tahu-tahu France menyapa Indonesia yang sedang serius dengan laptop dan flash disknya.

Bletak! " Katakan hal itu lagi dan aku jamin tidak ada matahari lagi di hidupmu, mesum!" kata Nethere yang ikut nimbrung di dekat France. Dasar gak nyadar diri! Situ juga mesum parah tauk!

"Aaarrrgghhh! Diam kalian! Kalau ini gagal bakal ku semei kalian!" balas Indonesia stress. Nethere membeku dengan kata-kata Nesia-nya. Ia masih sangat ingat ketika ia tak sengaja menghapus seluruh doujin koleksi Nesia yang membuatnya harus terbaring di rumah sakit sebulan.

Berbeda dengan France yang sudah bling-bling gaje, "Aish, kalau mau, abang bisa sekarang kok!" (sfx: Bletak! Prang! Ctak!)

"Kesesese… Ikutan dong! Kayaknya seru!" yak! Bertambahlah Prussia! Walau sebenarnya dia hanya ngikut sang adek ke rapat, dia bukan Negara lagi cuy~

"HERO ikutan!" Amerika dateng.

"Arggghhh! Kenapa pada ke sini!" Nesia mulai meracau menggunakan bahasa variasi antara Jawa, Sunda, Batak, dan Kebun Binatang.

"Indon? Lo ngapain dikerubungin kayak donat ama lalet gitu?" Malon, eh, Malaysia ikutan. Ia melihat ke arah monitor laptop Apple Nesia, lalu screaming gaje, "Gyaa~~~! Nesia~~~ Game lo banyak banget seeh? Mau minjem dong!" Oke, kayaknya Malaysia ketularan Singapur nih!

"Ck! Apaan sih! Ka – Gyaaa! Albino mesum! Jauh-jauh lo dari laptop gue!" Tapi Nesia langsung membeku melihat game apa yang dibuka Prussia. "Tu-tutup gak! Ato gue aduin lo ke Matt –entah siapalah yang penting uke lo, biar lo gak dapet jatah!"

Prussia bersiul mesum, "Ck, uke lo ternyata begini ya, Net? Ampe punya game simulasi yaoi begini~"

"Nat, Net, Nat, Net! Lo kira gue net bulu tangkis! Tapi ck! Nesiaku udah besar ternyata~" Nethereland menyeringai mesum sebelum ikut bermain bersama Prussia dan France.

Amerika melongo sebentar, "Whoa! Kok ada yang mirip Iggy? Waaa…. Ini game-nya memang tokohnya kita semua!" Ia lalu ikut main bareng yang lain.

"Wahhh… Ti amo Lovi bisa agresif di game… Kenapa di dunia nyata enggak ya?" Spain asyik ngeliatin game di laptop itu.

Nesia pundung di pojokan, "Flash disk gue~~~ Kenapa ternoda begituuuuu~~~ Disalah gunakan~~~ Ihiks~ Ihiks~ Siapa sih yang masukin tuh game laknat! Gue gak pernah tuh!" Ia lalu melakukan head-bang ke dinding terdekat.

"Indo-tan kenapa?" Hungary menepuk pundak Nesia.

Nesia menunjuk-nunjuk kumpulan cowok bejat yang sedang asyik. Hungary mengangguk mengerti, "Oohh… Itu laptopmu? Aku pikir kau tidak mau mendownload game begituan?"

"Memang bukan akuuuuu~~~~" Nesia mewek, "Ada orang rese' yang masukin tuh game laknat ke flash disk guueeeeeeeee~~~"

"Sabar ya? Neshia-kun~ Saya hanya bisa bersiap dengan kamera yang saya punya…" Japan malah berkata tidak jelas. Hungary bertanya dengan lirikan matanya (lirikan matamu~ #nyanyi). "Ya, insting saya bilang setelah ini akan terjadi hal menarik…" Hungary langsung setuju.

Nesia makin pundung. 'Niat gue cuman mau download doujin, kok akhirnya kayak gini?' Ujarnya dalam hati.

Akhirnya ia menyerah mengetahui para cowok mesum nan bejat itu takkan berhenti dalam waktu lama. Tapi, ya, apa mau dikata? Fudanshi gini, dia juga punya batas hasrat muntah melihat game-yang-menurutnya-bikin-eneg-tapi-enggak-buat-'mereka'. Indonesia akhirnya kabur ke toilet terdekat sambil memegangi mulut dan perutnya.

"Ahhh… Lega juga…" Nesia menghembuskan nafas terak –eh, nafas lega. Namun, ia kembali menahan nafas melihat cowok-cowok itu masih menggerayangi (?) laptop kesayangannya, malah, ada yang sudah kelihatan... Ya, tahulah... Sampe memegangi vital regionnya.

"Anjirr! Gak nahan cuy! Udah kebelet nih! Gue kabur duluan ya, Boy?" Prussia langsung ngibrit ke kamar Canada (anggep aja ntu rapat berhari-hari). Ya, buat selanjutnya, author gak mau ngasih tau. Masalah rated soalnya...

Amerika yang mendengar desahan, erangan, dll sang adik tercinta tumben kini diam. Biasanya dia akan langsung mendobrak kamar Canada dan menggeret Prussia ke jurang terdekat. Tahunya, yah, dia juga udah gak nahan nih…

"Arrrrhhhhh…. Iggy… Aiiiisssshh…" Si Amerika sibut merintih sendiri. Naasnya, saat itu England sedang numpang lewat. Gak nunggu si Michael Jackson bangkit dari kubur (?) Amerika langsung melumat bibir England dengan passionate dan hot, dilanjutkan dengan pertarungan lidah yang akhirnya dimenangkan Amerika, dan berakhir di ranjang England. Sumpah! Author mau banget tuh! Bisa liat adegan USUK langka! Gak perlu download-download segala! Surgaaaaa~~~~

"Yah, mereka nyerah…." Kata Nethere, Malay, Spain, dan Denmark. Wah, Denmark tahu-tahu nyempil! Ada kesempatan nonton DenNor nih!

Sementara itu, mari kita lihat keadaan Fujodanshi kita. Elizaveta yang akhirnya ikut nyabengi laptop Nesia, Japan yang asyik corat-coret doujin di berlembar-lembar kertas berisi PruCan dan USUK, dan Nesia sendiri yang masih pundung memegangi perutnya yang mules lagi. Kasihan kau , nakkk….

~Skip… Skip… Skip… Durasi, man!~

"Jadi, udah selese nih, ceritanya?" Nesia langsung menyabut Flash Disknya dari laptop. Di belakangnya Nethere, Malay, Spain, dan Denmark sudah teller overdos game.

Japan menghampiri Nesia, "Nesia-kun, terima kasih untuk hari ini, saya bisa mendapat banyak gambar... Mohon bantuannya lain kali..."

Nesia mencoba menahan hasrat menggemplang mantan penjajahnya itu, "Aku bersumpah, Japan... Lain kali barang gila ini takkan ku bawa ke tempat di mana ada dia, dia, dia, dia, dia, dan dia!" katanya sambil menunjuk orang yang bersangkutan.

"Ah, tapi kali ini sudah cukup kok! Lihat yang berhasil saya dapat..." Japan menyodorkan kertas doujinshi tadi.

Ya, Nesia tetap Nesia. Fudanshi tetap fudanshi. Ia terpekik lumayan keras melihat gambar PruCan dan USUK, "Kyyaaaaaaaaaa... AKu mau….."

Nethere tiba-tiba terbangun, "Lho? Tadi marah liat kita main game yaoi yang DuMay, kok liat adegan asli malah girang? Dari pada cuma liat, gimana kalau kita coba sekalian, Nesia? Udah sumpek nih…" Tanpa basa-basi, Nethere menyergap Nesia. Dan untunglah, gedung itu kedap suara. Karna jeritan Nesia pasti akan membuat budeg seketika (dikemplang).

~Skip again... Durasi dan waktu terus berjalan man!~

"Keseseseses…. Nesia! Besok bawa lagi FDmu itu! Aku yang AWESOME ini mau minta!" ucap Prussia. Nesia mengerang sakit, jujur, Nethere kalau udah kelewat horny kelewat kasar!

Tapi Nesia malah terlihat akan mengamuk, "TAKKAN KU BIARKAN ORANG MESUM MACAM DIRIMU MENYENTUH FLASH DISKKU LAGI! Ku do'akan ukemu mogot member jatah, dasar albino mesummmmmm!"

~The End Dengan UnElitnya~

Yah…. Proyek lain belum kelar… Malah nerbitin yang ini…

Ah, ini cerita asli. Aku yang sering bawa FD ke sekolah, mencoba memilah-milah data, namun, teman cewek malah membuka game, dan anak cowok lain ikut-ikut. Sialnya, mereka malah membuka game yang….. Ya, bukan simulasi yaoi beneran sih! Tapi unsur ecchi hentai masih kerasa banget! Aku langsung mules-mules, dan besoknya, ketika salah satu dari cowok yang kemarin memainkan game FDku mencoba mengkopi game itu, aku berseru keras,

"Gakkan aku pinjemin lagi flash disknya, dasar MAHO MESUUUUMMMMMM!" Maho adalah singkatan 'manusia homoseks' di kelasku. Jujur, aku meragukan orientasi seksual bocah cowok mesum parah walau masih kelas 7 itu….

Oke, dari pada makin curhat gaje, gimana kalau para reader, dan senpai mereview fict saya ini?

P.S.: Buat vote di fict saya yang "Fushigi Shop" akan saya tutup kira-kira tanggal 15 November. Bersediakah anda mereview fict itu juga dikarenakan saya masih bingung dengan kelanjutannya?


End file.
